This invention relates to a compact stylus keyboard for use in conjunction with a computer and, particularly, a compact stylus keyboard designed for single handed operation that reduces the complexity of hand and finger movements and the amount of physical effort associated with inputting keyboard data into a computer.
Conventional keyboards have a plurality of key members representing different letters, numbers, or symbols that are typically arranged in numerous rows and columns such that an operator is required to use two hands to rapidly and efficiently operate the keyboard. Such conventional keyboards require extensive training and practice to coordinate the use of all fingers of both hands, comparable to the training of a skilled pianist. Untrained operators usually use a "hunt and peck" technique. Additionally, both sides of a user's brain are utilized, with such concentration on the mechanical process that creative thinking is in abeyance. The size of conventional keyboards is dictated by finger-size, and so-called palm-sized computers permit only slower typing with one or two fingers. Most computer keyboards are not used for word processing but rather are used for data retrieval or brief entries, such as at an airline ticket counter, which is often performed by persons who do not use skilled typing techniques. The individual key members of a conventional keyboard are typically depressed in response to a certain amount of pressure applied by an operator's fingers such that standardized and well known electronics associated with the keyboard provide an attached computer with respective key signals that enable the computer to recognize each of the key members.
The present invention relates to an improved keyboard design that employs a hand-held stylus member that reduces the physical size requirements of the keyboard, reduces the complexity of the operator's hand and finger movements, and reduces the amount of physical effort needed to rapidly and efficiently input data into a computer as compared with the above-described finger operated keyboards.